


To A Flame

by DemonDisco



Category: Mothman (Folklore)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Marijuana, Pheromones, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDisco/pseuds/DemonDisco
Summary: You needed to get away from the chaos of your life for a few days and decided a camping trip would be the best solution. Little did you know that you'd be sharing your tent.
Relationships: Mothman (Character)/Reader
Kudos: 83





	To A Flame

These woods always serve as my getaway, my retreat, my home away from home. I come here every couple of months to this vast and lush forest not to escape bad friends or my terrible job, but to escape all the noise, and in a way the loneliness. My heart feels fullest amongst the silent sentries, amongst the trees that tower over and enclose me. The edible or two, and bundle of snacks and juices also help to soothe and relax me too though. There are noises here of course, but they're a different type of sound. Natural. Everything here was natural, or at least is until it becomes un-natural. That's what that night was. That's what it was. Un-natural. Everything about it screamed that, but it also felt as if it were. It felt right. 

I arrived at the safe haven, my regular camping spot, after midday. I usually go earlier, but I had a late start on everything and refused to wait until tomorrow morning to go. I just wanted to be there already, I wanted to be away from all of it. I'd never seen another person near or around my spot for all the time I've been coming here. Half a year now, to be more specific. I loved that about this spot I managed to find, this treasure I so greedily hoarded, the isolation. One can only go so long without being found, and found I was. 

A few bites from my smore helped put me at ease, I had been feeling watched since I set up camp, feeling not as alone as I normally would've. Regardless, I pitched my tent, made a little fire, and made myself a little treat to help me wind down and get over this anxious feeling that was cloaked over me. A stick, a fat and fluffy marshmallow, and a delectable piece of chocolate with a fair amount of milligrams in it that was gonna help me find more peace with the silence I welcomed. The fire died and with it the light that allowed me to read in the dark. I was too engrossed in the story to remember to feed the flames, but that was fine with me. I'd just sleep earlier than usual and go on a hike earlier in the morning, not a big deal. But the fire that can keep wildlife away, and I was always aware there were animals in these parts but they never bothered me and vice versa, could also draw certain beings to it as well. 

Buried under a small pile of blankets and deep into sleep, I never heard its wings flap, I never heard it land outside the tent, I never heard it unzip the tent, all I heard was its deep and shallow breathing. I mistook the breathing as the wind, but I couldn't mistake the sensation of something's presence looming over you. I rubbed at my eyes and rotated to see if there was actually something standing over me, or if my tolerance for weed had severely gone down, or if I was just dreaming. I wasn't dreaming. I wasn't that high and in fact had grown quite sober at that moment. And there was indeed something standing over me. At first glance, and as my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I mistook it for a man with a fur coat of some kind on. I was gravely mistaken. It was no man. It wasn't anything I'd ever seen before in my entire existence; except for maybe in a game or show or film, but this was real life. This was in person, not on a screen. I felt the urge to scream scratching at my throat. I didn't.

Terror and horror kept me locked in place. What is it, I asked myself; was it going to kill me, or eat me, or carry me away as I just became another camper lost to the woods? It leaned close to me. It's eyes were like a pair blood moons except far brighter and gazing directly into my own. I wanted to push it away and rush out, but it was massive in height and stature, with broad shoulders and large arms that seemed to tremble the closer it crept to me. What looked like pitch black feathers or maybe fur, that covered the top of its arms and the entirety of its neck and shoulders, rustled with every movement it made. It had antenna, and they insisted on caressing my face. Slow strokes upon my forehead at first and then on my cheeks. It tickled and felt soft, but that did nothing to settle my fears.

The antenna tapped and prodded its way down my body, my blankets preventing direct skin contact fortunately, but the thing in my tent seemed to very much mind. Three long clawed fingers grabbed a handful of my covers and pulled them off of me savagely and to the side. I let out a sharp yelp when it did and felt a single tear roll stream down my face. It exposed me to it in my entirety. I slept naked because that was most comfortable to me, and all of could do was wish I slept in a full suit or armor instead. If even that would stop this thing from what I assumed was going to devour me whole. The antenna continued to explore my body, it's hands joined in. Groping and grabbing and touching everything in their path eventually leading between my thighs. I tried to keep them closed and shut, but it's strength surpassed mine with drastically. 

The antenna grew near once again, I shuddered in suffering and it shivered in what I assumed was pleasure once it grazed my mound for a few seconds. Shaking violently, its feathers shook and tossed its head back to let out a long and resonating screech that shook me to my core. I cried out and tried to get up, but it pinned me back down with one hand, pressing down on my chest and holding me in place. I wasn't going anywhere. Not yet. Not until it would let me. Not until it was done with whatever it was doing.

I tried to focus more on its appearance to distract myself from whatever was happening. A wide chest that matched it's shoulders but free from the feathers that was draped over the latter. It's stomach also helped emphasize the strength this creature wielded, every inch of it screamed of it's ability to hunt and take down prey with sheer power and brute force. Is that what he planned on doing to me? Tearing me apart limb from limb? I peered lower down it's body a little past its abdomen, and something seemed to sprout out from it. They were almost like tubes, thick and translucent, and there was two of them. They swelled and stretched, and grew in length and size. An almost kind of mist steamed upwards from the outer layer of the tubes and filled up the tent. I breathed deep from hyperventilating and the fumes rushed into my lungs. I was in it's grasp now.

A sweet fruity scent filled my nose, I wrinkled it and a different scent began to take over. Vanilla and rain water, now chocolate and freshly baked bread, it kept changing and each was more pleasant than the last. My muscles that had been tense the moment I saw it began to loosen, my mind also began to do the same. Euphoria and bliss washed over me. I looked up at it, it resembled an insect now that I was able to think about it more. Dark opaque wings that were closed so that it could fit inside my tent twitched. The hulking creature's legs were as well toned as the rest of it's body. Would it be able to run me down if its wings were burned, these thoughts and more crossed my mind, but I had no desire to do it any harm now, or do much anything to be exact, except maybe...

It gripped my thighs tightly, it's claws lightly digging into my flesh drawing a small amount of blood, but I wasn't in pain. I was excited! My body began to tingle and as the fingers wrapped around my legs began to tighten, my toes began to curl. What was happening to me, first I was ready to run until my legs gave way, scream until my lungs popped, but now all I can think of was how much more I wanted this creature to touch me, to embrace me. As if it were reading my mind, it's tubes slithered between my legs almost coiling them and began slathering and mixing it's wetness with and all over my own. It lingered on my clit, rubbing and almost licking me with one of it's tubes. I began to moan, and gasped once a tube entered me. The other was still playing with me, teasing me. I looked up at this horrendous monster's face, it's shining crimson eyes, it was so quiet. So. Silent.

The creature continued to pump into me, slowly at first but began to pick up speed. I wanted to pet his fur or feathers, whatever they were I just wanted to run my hands through them. It let go of my legs and rested itself on top of me and felt both arms hold me close to it as it pulled me closer and I felt the second tube penetrate me joining the first one. They moved so effortlessly in and out of me. I didn't want it to ever leave my insides, I wanted it to make a home inside me as I made a home in its home. I bit my lip as it held me tightly and I was able to get a hand free to finally touch it. Fuzzy, soft, and warm. It was so astonishingly warm. I let out pants and whispers of pleasure as it started to thrust harder and harder, lifting me up and slamming me down onto it's members. I groaned yes a hundred times over, and pleaded it to not stop. It pulled out one phallus to my dismay, but immediately forced it into my other neighboring hole. I'd only tried once before in there, but this was different. So slick and smooth and the pain was absent. Only sheer nirvana existed. It emitted a shriek and carried me out of the tent, all the while still plunging deep into me. It's wings extended out and flapped once then twice. Was it going to..?

Before I knew it we ascended past the branches of the tallest trees and we were amongst the clouds. The moonlight shone over us. I basked in it's glow and allowed myself to continue submission to this thing that whisked me away into the skies. It held on to me, carefully. It had no wish to drop me, it eagerly looked at me as one hand began to massage my breasts, and the other held onto my waist tightly. So warm, like a fire. Was that what I was to it? Why had it been drawn to me?  
  
It's touches were gentle save for the few scratches and cuts, but commanding of my attention and gratification. I wanted to kiss it's lips but I couldn't see any, so I kissed it's chest instead. Planting kisses where I could, given the position I was in. It's antenna brushed my face again, was it trying to give me kisses of some sort? I wrapped my legs around it. It was coming, my climax was coming, and from how the muscles began to tense up in the back of the creature I could tell it was also getting there.   
  
My hair was whipping about, the cold wind cutting my bare flesh, but the warmth of the winged being and the contentment it brought me delivered me from freezing to death. I begged for it to fill me up, I'm unsure if it understood me but it obliged me nonetheless. I felt it's hot fluids begin to pour into me and start to overflow and leak out. An eruption so fierce and forceful I felt myself orgasm in unison. It's wings slapped at the air once more and proceeded to close around us. I felt us begin to fall; saw the stars begin to wander further away. I closed my eyes and prepared to meet whatever fate awaited me. 

I awakened the next day, feeling sore but well rested. A dream? A nightmare? No, there were claw marks on my body and I was oozing a white liquid still. That really happened. It happened. It was so soft, so aggressive yet tender, so silent. My silence. This would be my home away from home even more so now. I need and crave my silence, and will have it.

**Author's Note:**

> Commission done for anon  
> Summary written by ao3 user beetlejuicy  
> If you notice any tags missing, please let me know!


End file.
